monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasamios
Dasamios is an Elder dragon which is the final boss of Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance Dasamios has a fatalis shaped body. The top and bottom of its head is lined with horns. More spines run down its back, with a large volcano like vent in the middle. There are ridges along its neck arms and sides that look like they can be walked across. Its arms are defended by bright orange braces. Its hands have a crimson core that extends similarly coloured veins to its raging claws. It does have a lower half, which is only revealed if its greatly enraged. Its feet have the same pattern as its hands along with its talons. Its tails base resembles a miralis', with a orange tip. When enraged its gray scales turn to a blazing red and its vent extends out. Introduction The main sections will come once I'm done creating content for this fanon game Battle Phase 1 Phase 2 Carves *'Dasamios cyphthorn': Tall red blades from the chasm dragons head. It contains heat well and aids fire. *'Dasamios quakeclaw': The tools used to tear open the world. Dare you touch them? *'Dasamios mantleshell': A shell hardened to the point of invincibility. Only days of water pouring can weaken it. *'Dasamios sunetail': A single swing of this ruggered tail leaves behind rivers of molten magma. *'Dasamios erupteye': Its gaze alone turned many monsters of fire to its side, and others running in fear. Even in death it still has a terrifying stare. *'Dasamios crustscale': Touching this scale can shred the skin in horrific agony from its daggered and crocked points. *'Raging vent': From this vent lies lava, as if it were a living volcano. *'Undying cataclysmic core': The heart of the chasm dragon. If it were to break the fatalis' of the world would engage in a apocalyptic war. Mount Dasamios cannot be mounted, but the ridges across it coloured orange can be jumped on and walked across, like mohrans and dalamadur. Several breaks will make more parts able to be walked across. Breaks *Left claw (becomes walkable area) *Right claw (becomes walkable area) *Left arm brace *Right arm brace *Back vent *Chest *Horns (3x) (crack, tips broken, horns along bottom broken alowing them to be walked on) |third can only happen in rage mode. *Face (becomes walkable area) *Left foot (becomes walkable area) *Right foot (becomes walkable area) *Tail base *Tail tip *Tip severed (must be broken first) Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Dasamios is an Elder Dragon, meaning its immune to its effects. Trivia *Dasamios is the main antagonist of Monster hunter Tri Frenzy, many events, mostly the monsters in Ultimate rank are caused by its Undrea and earth breaking. *It is believed by some to be the resurrection of Dire miralis, regrown from its heart to destroy the land humanity stands on. *One conversation with an NPC states, "That thing has a shell so strong not even a furious rajang could dent it!". And such Dasamios takes 0 thunder damage. *The hands of Dasamios have a burning core that melts solid rock and can cause eruptions from a slam. *Material names for it are based from the Japan names for Raging Brachydios parts. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Chaoarren